


Общий язык

by DarkMoska



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Миди от G до PG-13. [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Online Friendship, Romance, various pop culture references
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: В мире, где существуют форумы, посвященные детективным загадкам 18-ого века, Барри Аллен и Джулиан Альберт заводят дружбу по переписке. Естественно, они не знают имен друг друга и в шутку обращаются "Флэш" и "мистер Джонс", сокращая форумные ники. Но дело в том, что, постепенно открываясь все больше и больше, они приближают тот момент, когда тайна личностей раскроется.





	Общий язык

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Common Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281312) by [Galo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galo/pseuds/Galo). 



> неудачные попытки переводчика в игру слов

  
  
**trendianajones _зашел в сеть._**  
  
Барри замечает уведомление в углу экрана компьютера и чуть не проливает на себя кофе. Осторожно оглядев лабораторию, Барри придвигается в кресле и начинает печатать так тихо, как только может. (Хотя знает, что это не спасёт, ведь Джулиан услышит даже падающую на пол булавку.)  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> привет, мистер джонс  
> как думаешь я достаточно _быстр_ чтобы за тобой угнаться?  
  
Он гордится собой больше, чем заслуживает после такой шуточки.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> это была идиома в шутке или шутка в идиоме?  
> в любом случае, мои аплодисменты  
> хотя ты все еще можешь оказаться фурри  
  
О,  _только не это_. Барри сжимает губы, отчаянно пытаясь не засмеяться. Он абсолютно очарован Джонсом, несмотря на ежедневные напоминания Циско, что он может быть еще одной несчастной жертвой троллинга.  
  
Но Барри предпринял все меры предосторожности, чтобы не допустить слива личной информации, так что у его лучшего друга нет причин для беспокойства.   
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> я не знал, что это мем про соника, когда создавал аккаунт  
> рад видеть тебя  
  
— Барри, — голос Джулиана прерывает веселье, — Ты уже закончил отчет, как я просил?  
  
Нет, конечно, нет. Барри едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза, и отвечает со всем доступным ему терпением:  
  
— Все еще работаю над ним, Джулиан. Я бы закончил быстрее, если бы ты меня постоянно не отвлекал.  
  
Несмотря на раздражение, Барри понимает, что полезнее было бы тратить время на запутывание капитана Сингха, а не на переписку с загадочным англичанином (об этом небольшом факте он узнал на прошлой неделе).  
  
Он просто удивлен тем, что у кого-то нашлось время зарегистрироваться на форуме 90-ых годов, посвященном загадочным убийствам 18-ого века. Еще больше удивляет, что его онлайн друг предпочитает общаться не только по теме форума.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> боюсь, долг зовет  
> возможно, напишу сегодня вечером  
  
**trendianajones _вышел из сети._**  
  
Теперь, когда его уже ничто не отвлекает, Барри тяжело вздыхает и начинает разбирать гору папок на столе. Он уже привык уходить с работы раньше времени, но внезапные напоминания о тяжелой рабочей неделе Джонса оставляли Барри в предвкушении выходных.  
  
Самое ужасное, что ему нет смысла торопиться домой вечером пятницы, потому что никто не преодолевает путь от работы до дома быстрее Флэша.  
  
И даже не важно, что сегодня только вторник.  
  
— Эй, Джулиан?  
  
Джулиан никак не реагирует.  
  
Не проблема. Барри уже привык.  
  
— Ты собираешься пойти на… На полицейский благотворительный бал?  
  
Джулиан поднимает взгляд на энергично шуршащего флаером Барри и продолжает смотреть две бесконечные секунды. Секунды, которые уже никогда не повернуть вспять.  
  
— Нет, мне не с кем идти.  
  
Удивленный таким выбором слов, Барри уточняет:  
  
— О чем ты? Я думал, у тебя есть девушка.  
  
Барри на самом деле тоже не с кем пойти, но какая разница — поддержать лучших из лучших Централ Сити можно и в одиночку.  
  
Джулиан кладет ручку на стол и сводит пальцы пирамидкой, словно собирая всю снисходительность, на какую только способен.  
  
— Мы не сошлись. А теперь не могли бы мы перестать обсуждать мою личную жизнь и заняться работой? — он разминает шею до характерного щелчка и берет ручку. — У тебя кончается время, а у меня не проходит мигрень.  
  
— Да. Конечно. Замолкаю, — на этот раз Барри не удается побороть желание закатить глаза.  
  
Достаточно сказать, что их отношениям падать было уже некуда: если бы Джулиан был самолетом, а Барри — шасси, они бы никогда не поднялись в воздух. Бедный, бедный Барри просто продолжал бы катиться по земле час за часом.  
  
Возможно, все было бы иначе, если бы Джулиан знал, что он – Флэш.  
  
С одной стороны, может, Джулиан стал бы его уважать. С другой, у него бы просто появилось больше компромата. Чёрта с два Барри бы тогда ещё хоть раз смог выспаться, а не то, боже упаси, опоздает на работу, несмотря на всю свою супер-скорость.  
  
У Циско была замечательная идея с будильником с «офигенно острыми» шипами на корпусе, чтобы нельзя было просто ударить по нему утром, но Кейтлин тут же использовала свое право вето.  
  
Из-за друзей и коллеги у Барри ни минуты спокойной нет.  
  
Оставшаяся часть дня проходит без происшествий, если не учитывать отрывистое «увидимся завтра утром» от Джулиана.  
  


***

  
  
— Прошу прощения, доктор, но свободно ли это место? — Джулиан проскальзывает на свой стул и ухмыляется,а Кейтлин с ослепительной улыбкой тянется к нему. Он берет ее руки в свои и чувствует, как радость исходит от нее волнами.  
  
— Доктор Альберт! Я все думала, когда же вы появитесь. Я уже заказала на вас, должны принести… — она оборачивается, кивает бариста и снова смотрит на Джулиана, — прямо сейчас! — Она кладет руки на колени и наклоняется вперед, словно маленькая девочка, которую вот-вот выберут на роль принцессы в школьном спектакле.  
  
Мало кому позволено видеть доктора Кейтлин Сноу такой. На самом деле, многие знали ее лишь как сурового ученого, предпочитающего компанию книг людям.  
  
Но только не Джулиан.  
  
Он едва заметно салютует бариста и забирает кофе, вдыхая аромат, прежде чем отпить. Богатые карамельные нотки смешиваются с насыщенным кофейным вкусом, скорее горьким, чем кислым. Он довольно выдыхает и улыбается.  
  
— Выглядишь счастливым, — Кейтлин словно спрашивает, но тон остается мягким.  
  
— У меня появился друг, — он чувствует, как поднимаются уголки губ, и только хмыкает, когда Кейтлин в ответ улыбается  _понимающе_ , на грани между дружеской поддержкой и сованием носа в чужие дела.  
  
— Друг, значит, — говорит она незаинтересованным голосом, но блеск в глазах выдает любопытство. — И как же его зовут?  
  
— Я зову его Флэш.  
  
К ужасу Джулиана, Кейтлин давится кофе и начинает кашлять. Джулиан тянется за салфетками и пытается хоть как-то помочь.  
  
Она с благодарностью берет салфетку и вытирает рот. Кейтлин стыдливо оглядывается по сторонам и тихо спрашивает:   
  
— В смысле,  _тот самый Флэш_?  
  
Теперь очередь Джулиана краснеть. Он прочищает горло, садясь обратно, и качает головой:  
  
— Нет, я, эээ, зову его Флэш, потому что у него ник… Я лучше покажу.  
  
Передавая телефон, Джулиан замечает несколько непрочитанных сообщений.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> это не совсем убийство, но ты слышал об элизабет каннинг?  
> считается что она была похищена, спустя месяц появилась дома в ужасном состоянии, и ее похитительницы попали в суд. Там их признали виновными, но судью это не устроило, он провёл суд ещё раз и помиловал двух леди, «ответственных» за похищение, потому что женщины в те времена все еще считались собственностью, что вообще ни разу не круто  
> прости, на этой неделе я сидел на википедии  
  
Кейтлин пытается игриво присвистнуть, но вместо свиста получается выдох. Она выпрямляется на стуле и отдает Джулиану телефон.  
  
— Мог бы сказать, что это друг в сети. «Флэш» из-за ника, да? По-моему, очень мило.  
  
— Ну, да, я же не могу все свое свободное время лежать и стримить* Нетфликс.  
  


***

  
  
Циско обвиняюще указывает вилкой на Барри.  
  
— Ты так и не объяснил, почему все еще не посмотрел Мир Дикого Запада.   
  
— У меня вообще ни на что не было времени! — говорит Барри, сидя над тарелкой с фри и нетронутым бургером. Его живот гневно урчит.  
  
Забавный факт: практически невозможно спокойно есть, пока вам угрожают пластиковой посудой.  
  
— У меня даже нет HBO! — Брри обиженно скрещивает на груди руки и придает лицу любимое выражение бич фейса, будто разговаривает с Джулианом, а не с, ну, человеком, которого зовет лучшим другом. — Что, по-твоему, мне с этим делать?  
  
—  _Используй мой аккаунт, Барри_  он для того и нужен. Эй! — Циско бьет его по руке. — А как же правило «никаких телефонов за столом»? Если ты сейчас на Реддите…  
  
— Нет, нет! Я просто…  
  
— Ждешь звонок? — Циско поднял бровь.  
  
— Жду текст. Сообщение. Текстовое сообщение.  
  
Большая ошибка. Глаза у Циско стали круглыми как блюдца.  
  
— О боже, скажи, что ты не назначаешь свиданку в Тиндере посреди нашей встречи. Либо ты сейчас же убираешь эту штуку, либо, Господи, убей меня, — Циско вскидывает руки, словно вопрошая «И ты, Брут?».  
  
— Что?! Нет! — Барри поднимает руки в надежде разрулить ситуацию. — Это парень, который со мной переписывается — тот, который, по твоему мнению, меня обманывает. И я, кстати, уверен, что это не так.  
  
— И чем это не Тиндер?  
  
— Потому что мы познакомились не на Тиндере, у меня вообще нет Тиндера на телефоне. Мы встретились на форуме, окей? Посвященном загадочным убийствам.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> В декабре 1799 Эльма Сэндс исчезла с улиц Манхэттена.   
> Леви Уикса, любовника Сэндс, арестовали спустя 12 дней, когда труп жертвы нашли плавающим в заброшенном колодце.  
> Но тут самое интересное: Уикса защищали сами Александр Гамильтон и Аарон Бёрр  
> Я так понимаю, ты на ланче, поэтому вышлю детали позже.  
  
— Чувак, у тебя сейчас такое лицо.  
  
Барри отрывается от телефона. Циско уже закрыл лицо руками, словно скорбная вдова. О господи.   
  
— Что? Что не так с лицом? Все в порядке у меня с лицом. — Барри решает воспользоваться тем, что в него больше не тычут вилкой, но неблагодарный желудок продолжает урчать.   
  
— У меня такое чувство, будто я смотрю типичный оскароносный фильм, и сейчас ты поймешь, что влюбился.  
  
У Барри вырывается смешок. Они даже никогда не встречались, какие чувства? Это нелепо.  
  
— Ты с ума сошел. Мне даже не нравятся парни. Не то чтобы в этом есть что-то плохое…  
  
Циско обрывает его сложенными в подобие пистолета пальцами, нацеленными на него, словно испытующий материнский взгляд.  
  
— Тебе не нравятся парни, или еще никогда не появлялся парень, который бы заставил тебя над этим задуматься?   
  
— Ну ты же мне не нравишься! — Барри едва не надувает губы. Едва. — Объективно говоря, ты симпатичный парень, просто не в моем вкусе.  
  
— То есть я даже не на уровне «если бы мне пришлось выбрать парня»?  
  
— То есть я на уровне?  
  
Циско бьет рукой по столу, загибаясь от хохота. Барри не может найти в себе силы сказать ему, что кулаком смех не прекратить.   
  
— Вообще нет. Это было бы странно. Давай-ка подумаем… Джулиан! Как ты смотришь на горизонтальное танго с ним? «Не изволите ли потрахаться?»  _Пфф, я не могу._  
  
Барри смеется, пародирует акцент, а затем подпрыгивает из-за рингтона.  
  
— Прости, чувак, это Айрис. Можно, я… — Барри ухмыляется, когда Циско отмахивается от него, картинно вздыхая. — Привет, Айрис, я только что получил сообщение… Да, меня все устраивает… Как по мне, так здорово, что Уолли проводит время с Джо и с тобой. О, ну и со мной. С нами… Ага. Увидимся в восемь.  
  
— Семейный ужин?  
  
Барри молча кивает.  
  
— Окей, все окей. Просто. Повеселись там? Мне все равно уже надо возвращаться в лабораторию, — Циско вздыхает.  
  
— Нет, иди. Я оплачу счет.  
  
Если это может утешить, думает Барри, наблюдая за удаляющейся фигурой Циско, то ужин с Уэстами ему, скорее всего, понравится гораздо меньше их ланча.  
  


***

  
  
**gottagofast _зашел в сеть._**  
  
Джулиан наблюдает за тем, как молоко воронкой кружится в чашке чая, превращая темно-коричневый в богатый карамельный. Он обещает себе, что поприветствует Флэша после того, как закончит это простое занятие. (Он прекрасно знает, что у человека, возложившего себе на плечи защиту Централ-Сити, нет времени на всякие чаты, но хей, помечтать ведь можно.)  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> привет, ты тут?  
> мне нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить  
  
В груди у Джулиана шевелится нечто, проснувшееся от многолетней спячки. Наверное, сочувствие к другому человеку не должно казаться таким чуждым и незнакомым ощущением, но много чего случилось за последние четыре года.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> что случилось?  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> я уверен что мой брат меня ненавидит  
> мой приемный брат  
> потому что меня усыновили  
  
Джулиан слышит об этом впервые, но это простое знание меркнет по сравнению с бедой его друга. Джулиан выпрямляется в кресле и подвигается ближе к столу.  
  
Пар лениво поднимается над забытой чашкой чая.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> мне жаль это слышать  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> просто  
> не знаю что я сделал не так  
> я бы с удовольствием дружил с ним и разделял интересы  
> но он не дает мне и шанса  
> говорит что его отец любит меня больше чем когда-либо полюбит его и это вроде как  
> что тут вообще можно сказать?  
> должно быть наоборот  
> это у меня должны быть комплексы я же тут неродной  
  
Джулиан начинает печатать, потом удаляет написанное и пытается осознать, что ему только что сказал его друг. Грудь сдавливает. Нет возможности ободряюще хлопнуть по спине, и, думает он, еще слишком рано, чтобы давать свой номер. И не все готовы изливать чувства по телефону.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> прости, я не собирался все это на тебя вываливать  
  
Джулиан неслышно матерится. Чем дольше он не отвечает, тем дольше Флэш будет сидеть со своей проблемой и хандрить.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> я заранее прошу прощения и хочу сказать, что не пытаюсь отвлечь внимание на себя, но надеюсь, что смогу помочь, если расскажу о том, как сам с таким справлялся?  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> да, продолжай  
> я бы хотел что-нибудь о тебе узнать  
> в смысле, если ты сам хочешь рассказать  
  
Джулиан обдумывает слова. В последнее время их обсуждения оставались в границах зоны комфорта: книги, фильмы, загадочные убийства прошлого, противостояние традиционной английской кухни и изобретательной американской.  
  
Семейные проблемы явно выходили за пределы китайского фастфуда, и перспектива более близкого знакомства пугает Джулиана.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> У меня умер родственник.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> мне очень жаль.  
  
Видимо, этих трех простых слов хватает, чтобы Джулиан не пожалел о сказанном.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> Все в порядке. Не волнуйся.  
> Я решил об этом сказать, потому что многое изменилось, и семья не смогла это выдержать, мы стали чужими друг другу.   
> Именно поэтому я здесь, в Америке. Мне нужно было новое начало.  
  
Этой полуправды о причинах, по которым он оказался в Штатах, достаточно для разговора. Сказать чуть больше — все равно что пригласить Флэша в глубины его страхов и сомнений. И если Джулиан будет честен сам с собой, то признает,он к этому не готов.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> Возможно, твой брат чувствует сейчас примерно то же самое.  
> Хочет начать с чистого листа, но ты уже занял его место.  
  
Джулиан рычит и прикладывает руку к лицу. Ему стыдно за свои коммуникативные навыки.   
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> Теперь мне начинает казаться, что в этих ситуациях нет ничего похожего.  
  
Теперь Джулиану просто необходимо отойти от компьютера. Если он продолжит в том же духе, то потревожит едва зажившие раны; ему нужно двигаться.   
  
Но как только он уже решает сбежать от безликого осуждающего экрана, Флэш сам тянется навстречу.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> да нет, я понял  
> кажется  
> по большей части  
> я очень сочувствую твоей семье  
> и да, мне нравится с тобой говорить  
> всегда рад возможности  
  
Если бы, думает он. Если бы у него в жизни был кто-то столь добрый и бескорыстный. На что он готов, лишь бы пригласить Флэша на чашку кофе. Джулиан трясет головой, представляя, как может звучать смех Флэша.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
>Мне тоже нравится с тобой разговаривать.  
> и ты первый человек с момента переезда, кому я это рассказал.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> воу, я сейчас покраснею  
  
«Мы с тобой оба», — шепчет Джулиан. Трепет в груди отгоняет заботы и страхи, шипящие о том, как жалко смотрится это подобие дружбы.   
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> слушай, мне надо бежать  
> сестра пытается спасти ситуацию  
> должен помочь  
  
Ну конечно, момента хуже он не выбрал бы, даже сильно постаравшись. Джулиан покорно вздыхает и пытается придумать какой-нибудь одновременно и приятный, и нейтральный ответ.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> Иди. Семья — это важно.  
  
Они всегда могут поговорить завтра.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> еще раз спасибо, мистер джонс  
> окей я об этом пожалею но я напишу это и выйду чтобы не видеть ответа ахах я просто гений. в общем, наш разговор правда мне помог и я ценю что ты мне открылся. это много значит для меня и я буду хранить сегодняшнюю беседу в памяти потому что мы друзья а друзья так и делают.  
> я просто очень рад что познакомился с тобой.  
> ок, бб!  
  
**gottagofast _вышел из сети._**  
  
Джулиан перечитывает сообщение один раз, второй. Его лицо горит. «Ты больше не ребенок. Ты даже не знаешь, как он выглядит, о чем ты только думаешь?» Но он улыбается.  
  
Мысль о том, что его могут любить за личность, приносит покой.  
  


***

  
  
В эту ночь Барри не может уснуть.  
  
Отношения внутри семейства Уэстов устаканились (стали практически идеальными), и это хорошо. Просто здорово.  
  
А вот то, что он постоянно хочет включить ноутбук и проверить, в сети ли Джонс, — уже не очень. Каждый раз, когда Барри пытается на себе прикинуть, как может чувствовать себя его друг, он не может вынести мысль о Джо или Айрис на глубине шести футов под землей. Уолли бы после такого стал еще меньше доверять ему, и так, наверное, случилось и с Джонсом. Как Барри понял, семье Джонса нужен был козел отпущения.   
  
Барри лучше забить на это тупое «не доставай парня разговорами 24/7» правило, потому что Джонсу явно нужно было выговориться. С другой стороны, снова поднимать тему семьи как-то жестоко.   
  
Пока Барри рассматривает варианты, раздается скрип двери, и в комнату пробивается луч света. Барри садится, чтобы включить свет, и приветствует Айрис тихим «хей».   
  
Она отвечает таким же усталым «привет» и садится у него в ногах.  
  
— Выглядишь лучше.  
  
— Мне помогают хорошие люди, — Барри беспомощно пожимает плечами.  
  
Айрис улыбается, ее пальцы сминают уголок простыни, и проходит какое-то время, прежде чем она спрашивает:  
  
— Как работа?  
  
— Да все по-старому. До сих пор пытаюсь понять, как мне справиться с Джулианом. Палка у него в заднице, должно быть, длиной с милю.  
  
Айрис не смеется из приличия, но Барри видит, как она ладонью прячет улыбку.  
  
— А если серьезно, то попробуй, что я тебе говорила: покупай ему конфеты, пока ему не станет стыдно, и он не почувствует, что должен относиться к тебе лучше.   
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты предлагаешь подкупить адского коллегу конфетами.  
  
— Не говори, что идея плохая, пока не попробуешь. Я так подружилась с Линдой Парк.  
  
Барри усмехается:  
  
— Когда я ей шоколадки покупал, это не сработало.  
  
Они погружаются в знакомую уютную тишину. Сколько раз за все эти годы Айрис вот так приходила проведать его? Она не успокоится, если уже каким-то шестым чувством поняла, что ему плохо.  
  
Точно так же Барри знает, когда Айрис чего-то ждет. Слон в комнате меньше не становится.  
  
Барри взъерошивает волосы и вздыхает:  
  
— Я в порядке, Айрис. Ситуация с Уолли…  
  
— Ты не виноват, — она говорит это жестче, чем собиралась, и обеспокоенно покусывает губу.  
  
Барри мягко смеется:  
  
— Я знаю. Просто год или два назад было еще хуже, а сейчас я сильнее, я Флэш.  
  
— Дурачок, — Айрис тепло смотрит на него и ухмыляется, пока Барри придвигается ближе. Он обнимает ее за плечи, а Айрис гладит его по руке. — Ты всегда был сильным, даже до Флэша. И никогда не унывал. Не позволяй никому сбить себя с ног, Барр.  
  
Он только сильнее обнимает ее.  
  
— Это потому, что ты всегда ждешь, когда я поднимусь с колен.  
  
Айрис терпит объятья, несмотря на то, что Барри иногда не контролирует силу. Но это ее сестринский долг.  
  
— Кстати о «поднимусь», нам обоим завтра рано вставать. — Она отстраняется с ехидной ухмылкой. — Меня ждет газета, а тебя — твой прекрасный напарник в борьбе с преступностью.  
  
— Эх, — Барри залезает обратно под одеяло, пока Айрис встает с кровати. — Никогда не используй «прекрасный» по отношению к нему. Он сварливый, как старый ворчливый дед.   
  
— Я все никак не могу понять, почему ты ему не нравишься. Ты же  _Барри Аллен_ , — она делает паузу. — Ты пролил на него кофе? Потому что это хоть что-то бы объяснило.  
  
—  _Спокойной ночи_ , Айрис, — Барри закатывает глаза.  
  
Айрис выключает свет и останавливается у двери. И гораздо нежнее, чем это сделал Барри, говорит:  
  
— Сладких снов, Барри.  
  
Дверь закрывается с легким скрипом, темнота заполняет комнату, а Барри понимает, что мысли о Уолли из его головы вытесняет Джонс. Он выбирается из постели и доходит до стола, жмурясь от яркого белого света ноутбука.  
  
Циско говорит, что есть специальные приложения, изменяющие яркость экрана в зависимости от внешнего освещения, но его вкладки слегка заняты Спотифаем, полудюжиной статей с TvTropes, которые он все никак не прочтет, рецептом пармиджаны, почтой с растущим количеством непрочитанных писем, онлайн-магазином с выбранной клетчатой рубашкой и парочкой страниц, связанных с работой.   
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> иди спать, Флэш  
  
Барри поймали с поличным, но он все равно ухмыляется, как ребенок, решивший, что размазать по стене желейный сэндвич — это очень весело.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> заставь меня  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> ну, в таком случае позволь рассказать тебе об охотниках на троллей  
  
Из него наружу рвется смех, но Барри слишком быстр, чтобы позволить своему дурацкому чувству юмора разбудить Джо мерзким хрюканьем.  
  
Джонс сейчас и правда решил не читать ему лекцию о пользе сна? Наверное, он жалеет Барри из-за семейных обстоятельств.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> ты сдался за две секунды  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> отстань  
> их снял гильермо дель торо, и если это тебя не убедило, то я уже не знаю  
  
Барри улыбается. Не так давно Джонс стримил ему Тихоокеанский Рубеж, и они весь фильм обменивались комментариями, половина из которых была капсом, а вторая половина — недовольными эмоджи.  
  
И что из этого было самым лучшим?   
  
Двухминутное отставание между ним и Джонсом, которое привело к нелепым, непонятным и несвоевременным замечаниям и зарождению нескольких несмешных внутренних шуток.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> залезай в вертолет, чарли  
> *гандам  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> ты такой доставучий  
> я же сразу исправил  
> я понимаю разницу между аниме и лайв-экшеном  
> я сохранил время:  
**(21:16)  
trendianajones написал:**  
> *гандам  
**(21:16)  
trendianajones написал:**  
> черт **егерь  
  
Какими бы ни были доказательства, Барри никогда не даст ему забыть.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> что такое охотники на троллей?  
> новый фильм?  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> нет, сериал  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> а в нем тоже есть большие взрывы и кайдзю?  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> нет, это детский мультик  
  
Сердце. Барри чувствует, как его сердце готово разорваться. Как можно быть таким правильным и чопорным и одновременно очаровательным?   
  
Джонс как будто один из таких оторванных от мира принцев, и Барри не знает, что с этим делать.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> как подсказки бульки или самурай джек?  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> ты сейчас спрашиваешь меня, взрослого, черт побери, человека, смотрю ли я подсказки бульки  
  
Барри возмущенно вздыхает, словно кто-то может это увидеть. Проходит целых пять секунд, пока Барри не понимает, что уже час ночи, а он смеется сам с собой. (Хотя можно было бы сказать, что, чисто технически, смеется он с  _кем-то_.)  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> я, еще один, черт **возьми, взрослый человек, с удовольствием бы посмотрел подсказки бульки  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> да, в общем, отвечая на твой вопрос, я бы скорее сравнил с Дэнни-призраком или Гравити Фолз  
> **побери тебя  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> ХЭЙ ДЕННИ ФЭНТОМУ ШЕЛ ПЯТНАДЦАТЫЙ ГОД  
> КОГДА ПРЕДКИ СОБРАЛИ СТРАННЫЙ ПРИБОР  
> боже как мне это было нужно  
> *возьми  
  
Барри слышит двойное уведомление от мессенджера, пока открывает очередную вкладку под Нетфликс, и ругается, оглядывая верхнюю строку браузера.   
  
— Погодите, которая из них… — Зная его, Барри, скорее всего, придется просмотреть каждую вкладку, пока он не доберется до чата с Джонсом.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> можешь начать смотреть завтра  
> а теперь иди нахрен спать, дурашка  
  
Знакомое чувство разочарования следует за энтузиазмом и предвкушением. Он всегда рад чему-то новому, что сможет его удивить, особенно если это рекомендация Джонса.  
  
Но сейчас его просто прогоняют.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> но я скучал : (  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> найди меня в своих снах  
  
С быстро колотящимся сердцем Барри откидывается в кресле и слишком сильно отклоняется. Но он же Флэш, так что успевает вскочить с кресла, обогнать гравитацию и поймать его до того, как оно упадёт. Сердце снова болезненно сжимается, но уже от мысли, что Барри такая клуша.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> то есть ты разрешаешь думать о тебе во сне ; )  
  
Он смотрит на то, что написал, что  _послал_ , и лицо идет красными пятнами от страха быть отвергнутым. Никто и никогда не смог бы сказать, что у Барри хорошо получается флиртовать.  
  
Шансы на то, что Джонсу такое нравится, не особо велики.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> А ты сможешь остановиться на этом?   
  
Барри прищуривается.  
  
Между тем, что сказал он сам и что сказал Джонс, нет никакой связи. И уже слишком поздно, чтобы Барри пытался разгадать, о чем тот думает.  
  
«Что должно идти после снов?» И почему Джонс опять начал писать с заглавной буквы и всякими правильными знаками? Насколько Барри помнит, у них был не самый серьезный разговор.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> Приму молчание за «нет».  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> Но мне правда уже пора.  
> Сладких снов.  
  
Ну конечно, Джонс ничего не объяснит.   
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> ок  
> и тебе  
> ночи  
  
**trendianajones _вышел из сети._**  
  
Может, это потому, что он британец? Для Барри это все расплывчатые и непонятные фразы, а для Джонса — такой британский способ сказать «я польщен, но не заинтересован». О боже. Он опять выставил себя идиотом, да?  
  
Барри закрывает ноутбук и лицом вниз падает на кровать. Какая-то маленькая часть в нем надеется, что его горящее лицо прожжет дыру прямиком в Китай, где он сможет начать жизнь заново.  
  


***

  
  
Джулиан, воплощение пунктуальности, заходит в офис Сингха ровно в 8 утра и, несмотря на предложенный стул, остается стоять. Он предпочитает сохранять уважительную дистанцию с непосредственным начальником, вытянувшись при этом по стойке смирно.   
  
— Капитан Сингх, вы хотели меня видеть? — Может, он теперь и не в армии, но армейски порядки еще из него не выветрились.   
  
— Да, по поводу твоей знаменитой «дружбы» с нашим Барри Алленом. — Он ни разу не отрывает взгляд ни от горы бумаг на столе, ни от переписки с Робом. — В обычной ситуации я бы не вмешивался, учитывая, как качественно вы оба работаете, но под ударом уже оказался боевой дух участка. И я хотел услышать историю из твоих уст.  
  
Джулиан поборол желание вздохнуть. Сколько раз он уже пытался поговорить о проблемах с Барри Алленом, но его не слушали.   
  
— Сэр, мы не сходимся как личности. Я предпочитаю разделять работу и личную жизнь. Мистер Аллен, наоборот, пытается быть всеобщим другом.  
  
Сингх качает головой:  
  
— Не обязательно быть друзьями, чтобы мирно работать.  
  
— Верно, — признает Джулиан.  
  
Капитан вздыхает.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел на бал.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Благотворительный бал, который ежегодно проводит полиция Централ-Сити ради пожертвований. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел на него, пообщался, встретился с новыми людьми.  
  
Вот оно. Все, что он поклялся оставить позади, когда ступил на борт первого же рейса из Суррея.   
  
Джулиан кривится от мысли познакомиться с элитой Централ-Сити, но, видимо, иначе его ждут упражнения на доверие с Барри.   
  
— Бал через три недели, правильно?  
  
— Времени вполне хватит, чтобы сшить костюм. Запиши это в рабочие расходы.   
  
— Простите, капитан, я должен понимать это буквально?  
  
Сингх наконец поднимает взгляд, совсем не злой.   
  
— Если бы я был лет на десять моложе и вместе со всеми работал в поле, то я бы гораздо легче сделал тебя частью команды. Не сваливай все на Барри. Понял? — Сингх шуршит бумагами и хмурится от вида пустого степлера. Чертова канцелярия. — Свободен.  
  
Ошарашенный, Джулиан выходит с настороженным «сэр».  
  


***

  
  
Объезд вокруг парка Централ-Сити учит Барри двум вещам: во-первых, пешком будет быстрее, чем на велосипеде (учитывая его супер-скорость), и во-вторых, Уолли и правда может ездить на одном колесе.  
  
Уолли прыгает на землю и ведет велосипед к стоянке. Он достает из рюкзака бутылку воды и предлагает ее Барри, прежде чем взять себе еще одну. После большого глотка Уолли говорит:  
— Слушай, чувак, я долго думал и понял, что не должен был так на тебя наезжать,  
  
То, что когда-то казалось катастрофой и разверзшейся под ногами землей, на самом деле было неизбежной семейной ссорой. Барри слегка улыбается:  
  
— Ничего страшного, я тебя понимаю. Если честно, я бы на твоем месте тоже злился.   
  
— Да, но, слушай, Барр. — Уолли пнул газон. — Айрис мне рассказала о твоей семье. — Он трет шею, словно пытаясь скрыть стыд.  
  
Барри никогда не хотел, чтобы на него обращали внимание, чтобы жалели.  
  
— Ты ведь тоже потерял мать, — отвечает он.  
  
— Но она вырастила меня.  
  
— Уолли, мы же не всерьез сейчас говорим?  
  
Уолли качает головой, смотря себе под ноги:  
— Эээ, новая тема. Скажи мне перестаь, если я лезу не в свое дело, но… у тебя есть девушка?  
  
Барри слишком смущен, чтобы ответить на такой неожиданный вопрос.   
  
— Просто ты был таким радостным, когда мы встретились. Ты с кем-то переписывался.  
  
Барри приходится постоянно напоминать себе не тянуться к телефону.  
  
— Вообще я, ну, ни с кем не встречаюсь.  
  
— Ооо, так ты запал на кого-то.   
  
Румянец переходит на шею, и Барри издает задушенный звук.  
  
Уолли хохочет:  
  
— Чувак! Расслабься. Она ведь не знает? Ты должен ей сказать.  
  
— Эм. Ему. Это парень. Друг. — Барри прикладывает ладонь ко лбу. — Я все время это отрицал, а когда Циско узнает, то будет припоминать всю жизнь.   
  
— Черт, Барр, вот это открытый взгляд на мир. Не знаю даже, что сказать, кроме как «удачи», — Уолли радуется, улыбается и смеется — из Барри вышла легкая мишень.   
  
— Боже, спасибо. Давай еще один круг, чтобы я отвлекся от мыслей о своей — отсутствующей — личной жизни.  
  
— Признаю, неплохой способ соскочить с темы.   
  
К тому времени, когда их пути расходятся, солнце уже заходит. И потому что сейчас поздно, он спокойно может оправдать использование личного времени: у него есть проблема, и имя ей Джонс.  
  
В тот момент, когда он приземляется в кресло, Барри включает мессенджер и начинает печатать.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> прив джонс  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> На днях меня вызвал босс.  
> Хочет, чтобы я приоделся и пошел флиртовать с богатыми старыми леди.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> иу  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> Не волнуйся, я был рождён и выращен для этого.   
> А ты? Как день прошел?  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> О, ну знаешь. Помирился с братом.   
> Теперь все хорошо. Он извинился.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> Рад за тебя, приятель.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> Да, эээ, еще кое-что.  
> Я благодаря ему понял что  
  
Что, черт возьми, он делает? Барри пялится в экран, задаваясь вопросом, стоит ли удалить эти сообщения.   
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> Я слушаю.  
  
Теперь нет пути назад.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> Тебе нравятся парни?  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> Осознаешь свою сексуальность, Флэш?  
> Мне это знакомо.  
> Отвечая на твой вопрос, да.  
  
Либо Джонс говорит, что, да, он тоже рассматривает возможность встречаться с парнем, либо он экспериментировал в колледже. Барри хмурится. Нервы — его худший враг.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> Окей. Потому что я думаю, что мне нравится… парень.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> Ты не знаешь, как ему об этом сказать.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> Я не думаю, что это сработает. Я даже не знаю, где он живет.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> Обычно люди и не узнают, пока кто-то не пригласит их в гости.  
  
Барри не понимает, что происходит первым: то ли он краснеет, то ли бледнеет. Ему одновременно и жарко, и холодно.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> О мой бог. Я НЕ ЭТО имел в виду.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> Значит, ты познакомился с ним онлайн.  
  
Соберись, Барри, просто скажи ему!  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> нет  
> то есть да  
> то есть это ты  
> ты мне нравишься  
> вот я и сказал это  
> я в тебя по уши влюбился и это дико странно потому что я даже не знаю как ты выглядишь и весь трясусь потому что не знаю чего хочу  
> не знаю чего хочешь ты  
  
Справился.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> мне пора  
  
А теперь время оставить все позади и провести остаток своих дней, спрятавшись под камнем.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> Флэш  
> Подожди  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> ты мне тоже  
> нравишься  
> ты мне тоже нравишься  
> не смей выходить из сети  
  
Сердце Барри пропускает удар. Не такой ответ он ожидал, но свой шанс упускать он тоже не собирается.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> ох  
> ох боже мой  
> то есть мы все еще можем общаться и ты меня не ненавидишь  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> идиот  
> это никак не повлияет на нашу дружбу  
  
Из-за этих слов Барри улыбается так широко, что щеки начинают болеть.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> круто  
> я подожду пока не сделаю нормальное фото и не отправлю тебе  
> ты же можешь подождать??  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> ты пришлешь свое, а я свое  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> я  
> конечно  
> просто на всех фото что у меня есть я либо кошу глазами либо пытаюсь лизнуть нос  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> ты милый  
> и поэтому я засиделся с тобой допоздна   
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> о нет  
> настал момент когда ты говоришь что уходишь от меня  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> не то чтобы я хочу  
> я злюсь если не высыпаюсь  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> да, ну, не давай мне себя задерживать  
> увидимся завтра?  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> увидимся, милый  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> омг  
> *падает в обморок*  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> Спокойной ночи.  
  
**trendianajones _вышел из сети._**  
  
И словно девочка-подросток из ромкома, Барри заваливается на кровать и от радости кричит в подушку.  
  


***

  
  
— Эй, Джулиан, судя по виду, тебе не помешает немного энергии.  
  
Джулиан отрывает затуманенный взгляд от документов. Понятно, когда ты допоздна читаешь, но когда твое чтение прерывает Флэш — сложно не чувствовать вину. Он уставший и хмурый и все еще не забыл об их вчерашнем разговоре.  
  
— Йо. Ты же не спишь, да?  
  
Протянутая к нему рука с кофейным даром принадлежит Барри.  
  
Его бесит, что все вокруг такие радостные, а он умирает после трех часов сна.  
  
Джулиан хмыкает.  
  
— Снова за свое? Я не понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь меня задабривать? — Он все равно принимает кофе и делает глоток.  
  
— Я, эээ, не знал, нравится ли тебе с молоком или сливками, так что, — Барри неловко достает еще два стакана и ставит их на стол Джулиана. — И я совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты. Я просто пытаюсь быть хорошим напарником.  
  
Джулиан снимает крышку и смотрит внутрь стакана. Он хмурится, пока Барри открывает еще две чашки — с молоком и сливками, и думает, что что-то из этого точно прольется на бумаги.  
  
— О, то есть, ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил во внезапную перемену, и что ты пытаешься извиниться за весь прошедший год?  
  
— Я был не в себе, окей! — Барри кричит громко, так, что голос эхом отражается от стен.  
  
От испуга Джулиан поворачивается и обращает внимание на то, как повисли плечи Барри. Еще никогда он не видел Барри таким маленьким.  
  
Хоть он и ненавидит это слово, Джулиан бы назвал его жалостливым.  
  
— Я… Слушай, я прошу прощения за то, что сделал. И мне жаль, что все выглядит так, будто мне все равно, что произошло, а для тебя это важно. Я даже не прошу меня простить. Просто хочу, чтобы ты поверил, что я искренне желаю все исправить. Думаешь, мне это нравится? Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь сделать что-то хорошее, я боюсь, что ты задавишь мои усилия в зародыше. Вот мучил бы я себя так, если бы просто хотел сделать тебе больно?  
  
Тишина накрывает их обоих. Джулиан продолжает смотреть в стакан, пока в груди разрастается ураган из стыда и возмущения.  
  
Он слышит, как Барри раздраженно выдыхает, но не поднимает голову, когда шаги удаляются от его стола.  
  
Джулиан пьет кофе.  
  
Не в первый раз от него убегают и не в последний. И он не такой идиот, чтобы думать, что просто так влияет на окружающих. Тогда как другие люди вызывают сочувствие своим грубым поведением, Джулиан не может расслабиться.   
  
Он на это не способен с тех пор, как умерла его сестра.  
  
Джулиан переплетает пальцы на коленях и пинает стол так, что кресло начинает крутиться. Они катались друг с другом в детстве. Кружились и кружились, и мир вокруг них тоже кружился.  
  
Ему жаль, что у Флэша и его брата не появятся такие воспоминания. Джулиан сжимает губы и убеждает себя, что нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы проверить телефон и посмотреть, как там Флэш.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> ненавижу своего коллегу  
  
Его ждет непрочитанное сообщение, и он даже не удивлен.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> ты тоже?  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> да. не самый лучший день на работе  
> он всегда меня в чем-то подозревает  
  
Флэш уже говорил об этом человеке — параноике, не способном на человеческую порядочность.  
  
Если судить по тому, что о нем было рассказано, Джулиану этот человек не нравится. Совершенно.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> звучит, словно у него проблемы с доверием  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> серьезно  
> я только что принес ему кофе а он устроил сцену  
  
Джулиан поднимает бровь. Он чувствует легкий укол вины, когда вспоминает о том, что произошло между ним и Барри. Даже учитывая, что это не он поднял голос.  
  
Джулиан глубоко вздыхает и решает: он извинится перед Барри, как только тот вернется — куда бы он ни убежал.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> какой неблагодарный ублюдок  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> знаю!  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> мне жаль, что этот идиот снова тебя расстраивает  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> неважно. У меня есть друзья, семья  
> и ты  
  
Джулиан пальцем листает по экрану мобильного и смотрит на десятки подгруженных сообщений. Он честно ждет, что будет дольше листать до первого «привет» Флэшу. Неужели прошел всего лишь месяц с тех пор, как они начали общаться? Ему казалось, что они были знакомы как минимум три или четыре месяца, прежде чем заговорили о его грязном прошлом.  
  
У слов есть сила, решает он. И хотя это никогда не сравнится с ощущением чужой руки в своей или с приглашением в личное пространство, у слов есть сила.  
  
Каждый кивок, каждая искра поощрения, кусочек себя, который Флэш дал ему — помогли ему залечить ссадины на сердце.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> окей  
> окей, я расскажу тебе секрет  
  
Он садится в кресло и вздыхает. Джулиан чувствует, словно искушает судьбу, не убирая телефон подальше от себя. (Однажды Сингх поймает его на тунеядстве и прочтет лекцию.)  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> давай  
  
Его должно беспокоить, как ослабло у него чувство порядка, но Джулиану лень. Если уж Барри не уволили, то ему точно не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> вот в чем дело  
> я не помню весь прошедший год  
> вообще  
> видимо я ужасно относился к этому чуваку, но не знаю, как сказать, что у меня типа амнезия  
  
Одно дело — когда у Флэша неприятности в семье. Совсем другое — когда у него такие проблемы со здоровьем; теперь Джулиан беспокоится за него ещё больше, чем раньше.  
  
Самое худшее в том, что он ничего не может с этим сделать. Во-первых, он не врач и не может что-либо посоветовать по этому поводу. Во-вторых, не то чтобы открытка, затерявшаяся в недрах стола, могла стать ключом к воспоминаниям Флэша. В-третьих, Джулиану неприятно от того, что ему платят за анализ улик, а он сидит в интернете.  
  
Но Джулиан не может бросить Флэша.  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> ты не думаешь, что он тебе поверит  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> я бы сам себе не поверил  
> но я должен ему сказать, потому что работать невозможно  
> а что если он не поймет?  
  
**trendianajones _печатает..._**  
  
> тогда это его проблема  
> ты не можешь перевестись в другой отдел?  
> или найти другую работу  
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> все сложно  
  
Как и всегда.  
  
— Джулиан, ты говоришь по телефону?  
  
Он резко поднимает голову. К нему обращается Барри, убирающий в карман собственный мобильный.  
  
Колкость вертится на кончике языка, словно готовая напасть кобра.   
  
Но он пообещал себе, что засунет поглубже гордость и будет вести себя как мужчина. С его стороны было низко грубить из-за кофе, принесенного в порыве доброты.  
  
— Да, я понимаю всю двузначность сложившейся ситуации. Барри, присядь, пожалуйста. — Он указывает на ближайший стул рядом с рабочим столом и удерживает на лице маску невозмутимости, пока Барри садится, скользя по полу кедами и подкатываясь ближе.  
  
— Можешь уже извиниться.  
  
— Именно это я и собираюсь сделать, — отвечает Джулиан, опуская взгляд вниз.  
  
— Что, серьезно? — голос Барри меняется с выжидающего на удивленный.  
  
— Да, — начинает Джулиан. Слово «серьезно» так и просится вслед, но с огромным усилием Джулиан себя останавливает. — Я признаю, как грубо обвинил тебя, хотя это было всего лишь проявление доброты. И я прошу прощения.  
  
Барри не отвечает.  
  
Он не может долго смотреть себе под ноги и поднимает голову, откидываясь в кресле и встречаясь взглядами с Барри. У него в глазах он видит нужное ему знание: шок, облегчение и даже смирение.  
  
— Все, — начинает Барри.  
  
Рот не может угнаться за мозгом, как сказала бы Эмма.  
  
— Все окей. — Барри склоняет голову.  
  
В отличие от сухих кивков, которыми они были вынуждены обмениваться из-за необходимости терпеть друг друга ради зарплаты, этот — совершенно другой. Джулиан чувствует в нем восторг.  
  
— Как я и сказал, я относился к нашим, ммм, рабочим отношениям с недостаточной внимательностью. — Барри кашляет в кулак и вытирает руку о кофту. — Не ты один был неправ.   
  
Нет, но Джулиан все равно чувствует себя виноватым, когда Барри приходит и признает то, о чем сам он молчал. В груди тянет нечто большое и болезненное.  
  
— Ты правильно сказал, что со мной что-то не так. Я… Я нетерпеливый, ладно? То есть даже когда лучше ничего не делать, я иду и делаю, просто чтобы сделать  _хоть что-то_ , и всегда этим все порчу.   
  
С каждым новым словом Барри груз на сердце Джулиана становится все тяжелее. Душераздирающая пустая боль бьется у него в груди.  
  
— Перестань, Барри, — огрызается Джулиан. — Просто перестань.  
  
— Но, Джулиан…  
  
— Я не это просил, — он умудряется не задыхаться. — Давай оставим прошлое в прошлом?  
  
Слезы скапливаются в уголках глаз. Телефон звонит, но это не самый подходящий момент.  
  
Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Барри пытается заговорить, Джулиан обрывает его без единого взгляда. Барри трижды пытается, но потом все понимает и уходит к своему столу с противоположной стороны лаборатории.  
  
Джулиан берет себя в руки и весь оставшийся рабочий день изображает из себя полезного члена общества, у которого все нормально.  
  
Когда часы бьют семь вечера и Барри уходит как можно быстрее, Джулиан падает лицом на стол и вздыхает. Он берет телефон, надеясь, что разговор с Флэшем сотрет из памяти тот унизительный инцидент.   
  
**gottagofast _печатает..._**  
  
> что мне делать?  
> я довел напарника до слез  
  
Джулиан оставляет «а теперь ты сделал это дважды» неотправленным и бросает телефон на стол.  
  
Все это время он общался с Барри.  
  


***

  
  
**  
(две недели назад)  
gottagofast написал:**  
> хей, как ты?  
**  
(13 дней назад)  
gottagofast написал:**  
>йо, что как?  
  
**(12 дней назад)  
gottagofast написал:**  
> мистер джонс, ваш друг по вам скучает  
  
**(неделю назад)  
gottagofast написал:**  
> [сэлфи.jpg]  
  
**(6 дней назад)  
gottagofast написал:**  
> эй, все ведь в порядке?  
> мы давно не разговаривали  
  
**(6 дней назад)  
gottagofast написал:**  
> все из-за моего лица, да?  
> ты думаешь, что я урод  
  
**(4 дней назад)  
gottagofast написал:**  
> эм, я просто хотел узнать  
> ну  
> все ли окей между нами?  
> ты не писал на форуме  
  
**(1 день назад)  
gottagofast написал:**  
> серьезно, чувак, ты можешь быть мертв, а я даже не узнаю  
> в смысле, «привет»  
> с «привет» нормальные люди начинают диалог  
> но я думал, что мы уже прошли эту стадию в нашем общении  
> типа мы перешли с «привет» на «ПОСМОТРИ ЭТА КОШКА ИГРАЕТ НА ПИАНИНО»  
> типа такого, понимаешь?  
  
**(5 часов назад)  
gottagofast написал:**  
> я правда за тебя переживаю  
  


***

  
  
За несколько дней до бала Джулиан кое-что узнал о Барри Аллене: несмотря на вечный беспорядок, он всегда может найти нужную вещь; Барри прекрасно думает вне рамок, именно по этой причине его, должно быть, держит Сингх; у Барри очень выразительная мимика бровей, когда он сосредоточен; Барри пьет кофе ради вкуса, а не ради кофеина, отсюда любовь к декафу.  
  
Джулиан пропустил уже половину разговора, в который его втянула стайка престарелых светских львиц, которые, без сомнения, представляют его в плавках у бассейна.  
  
Большую часть вечера он выискивал взглядом знакомые лица (Сингх, муж Сингха Роб, детектив Уэст, дочь детектива Айрис, Кейтлин и так далее) в надежде найти Барри.  
  
Со дня грандиозного провала он старательно пытался сочинить извинение.   
  
Пока что он придумал целых пять слов: «Я вел себя как мудак». Кроме них ничего не выходит.   
  
По крайней мере, его присутствие на балу может поднять настроение капитану на те две секунды, когда он не общается с репортерами.  
  
Самая большая проблема — как он продолжит работать с Барри после того, что он о нем узнал. Амнезия. Может ли амнезия изменить характер человека? Или Барри просто забыл тот гнев, который испытывал к нему. В этом был бы смысл.  
  
В конце концов, под маской «мистера Джонса» Джулиан нашел равного себе как в интеллекте, так и в страстном увлечении.  
  
Он вырывается из хватки женщин, пытающихся соблазнить его деньгами, и направляется к бару. Из него плохой танцор или собеседник, так что остается только пить.  
  
Прежде чем он успевает попросить джин, Джулиан замечает Кейтлин (разве она только что не была на сцене?), которая передает бокал Барри. Джулиан замирает, когда она видит его. Она подзывает его с выражением лица разочарованной мамочки.   
  
Но он все еще не может сдвинуться с места. Это, конечно, никогда не мешало Кейтлин.  
  
Она хлопает Барри по спине, прежде чем пойти за Джулианом.  
  
— Он и есть твой онлайн друг, да? Ты понял.  
  
Джулиан кивает и уже не может снова поднять взгляд.  
  
— Я должен извиниться за многое.  
  
Она сжимает его плечо, потому что слишком добра, чтобы сказать «я знаю» вслух.  
  
— Поговори с ним.  
  
И Джулиан идет к Барри, садится рядом, сцепляет пальцы в замок на коленях. Прочищает горло, чтобы продлить тишину хоть на пару секунд.  
  
— Я думал, ты со мной не разговариваешь, — бормочет Барри, уткнувшись в руки.  
  
— Да, но мне нужно многое сказать, так что я начну с того дня, когда ты принес мне кофе.  
  
Барри молчит.  
  
— Я наверняка напугал тебя своей реакцией, хотя ты лишь извинялся за свои ошибки. Мне понадобилось время, чтобы разобраться в себе, но… Ты не сделал ничего плохого, Барри. Просто никто раньше так внимательно не относился к моим чувствам; и я вдруг начал плакать, сам не понимая, почему.  
  
— Погоди. — Барри отрывается от барной стойки и смотрит на него. — Ты хочешь сказать, что я тебе помог? И из-за этого ты испугался…  
  
— И оттолкнул тебя, да.  
  
Барри гримасничает:  
  
— Ты такой  _идиот_ , Джулиан.  
  
— Да, — и он не спорит.  
  
— Это еще не все, Барри. Я не закончил, — Джулиан выдыхает и хлопает в ладоши. — В тот день, когда мы поругались, я понял, что… мы с тобой переписывались, постоянно, под маской анонимности. Когда я получил первое сообщение про «ужасного коллегу», я подумал, что это совпадение, но после «я довел его до слез» оставалось сложить два и два.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, ты и есть «Джонс»? — тихо спрашивает Барри.  
  
Джулиан кивает:  
  
— Еще я хочу сказать, что не игнорировал тебя намеренно. Мне нужно было время, чтобы… понять, как объясниться с тобой. Честно говоря, мне кажется, что у меня плохо получилось за все ответить.  
  
После этого они оба замолкают и только бросают робкие и смущенные взгляды.  
  
— Итаааак, — начинает Барри, — возможно, раз мы были так откровенны друг с другом, не зная имен, может, мы с тобой, ну, не знаю, потанцуем?  
  
Джулиана заполняет нечто сильнее, чем облегчение, слаще, чем восхищение. Его щеки розовеют от смущения, и он осторожно, но в то же время нетерпеливо, берет Барри за руку и говорит:  
  
— С удовольствием.  
  
— Подожди, прежде чем мы присоединимся к Кейтлин, я должен кое в чем признаться. Извиниться за все опоздания.   
  
Джулиан кивком просит его продолжить.  
  
Барри понижает голос до едва слышимого шепота:  
  
— Видишь ли, я — Флэш.  
  
— Барри, я же только что сказал, что сам это понял.  
  
— Нет, я не про ник. Я настоящий. То есть ты же всегда хотел узнать мой секрет. Ну вот он. Я это он. Он это я. Ты, наверное, поэтому не мог мне полностью доверять.  
  
Они еще об этом поговорят, думает Джулиан, а потом все связные мысли покидают его, и он невинно целует Барри в щеку.   
  
— Я уже чувствую себя не таким уж виноватым за все те разы,когда заставлял обо мне волноваться, ведь теперь волноваться придется мне.  
  
В следующую секунду Барри всхлипывает, и Джулиан чувствует, как его сердце уходит в пятки.   
  
— Я так боялся. Я думал, что окончательно все испортил. Во всех смыслах. И с Джулианом с работы, и с моим другом Джонсом.  
  
— Ну, ну… Клянусь, я все исправлю, — Джулиан повторяет жест Кейтлин и гладит Барри по спине, мягко вздыхая. — Хей, Барри. Угадай что.  
  
— Что, Джул?  
  
— Я только что понял, что назвал себя «неблагодарным ублюдком».  
  
После этих слов всхлипы Барри превращаются в смех, и Барри вытирает слезы пафосным платком, который лежал у него в кармане весь вечер.   
  
— Если честно, я бы тебя так не назвал. Не после всего, что узнал о тебе.  
  
— Я рад, что у нас была возможность найти общий язык, Барри. — Джулиан отступает назад, но ни на секунду не отпускает эти теплые мозолистые руки. — Уверен, что в силах добраться до танцпола?  
  
— Конечно, — Барри придвигается и мокро целует. — Но я не гарантирую, что не наступлю тебе на ногу.  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что я это заслужил.  
  
Еще месяц назад Барри бы ответил «еще как заслужил!», но сейчас Джулиан слышит только радостное мурлыканье, которое, возможно, означает согласие.  
  
— Мы прошли долгий путь, — шепчет Джулиан.  
  
Барри не может перестать целовать его.  
  
— Осталось узнать, куда он нас приведет.


End file.
